Tu Corazón
by Valeria15
Summary: Deidara; narrador o algo así xD  Encuentra a Sasori en una playa camino a su colegio, este parece ser algo misterioso, deidara comienza a tener sentimientos hacia él pero niega que sea posible que Sasori sienta algo por él, que pasara ? :O
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! :3 Los saluda Vale w con mi primera historia [SASODEI] espero os guste :B**

**Por cierto perdón por las faltas ****ortográficas TT-TT**

**Tu Corazón**

**Capitulo 1 ~ El encuentro**

_**"Era pelirrojo, su rostro descansaba con una placida sonrisa en el, estaba sin camiseta y tenia un malla roja y negra.. "**_

-Tobi ya dejalo ! - Le reproche de nuevo al tonto; que no paraba de picarlo con un palo.

-No puedo evitarlo sempai! No te interesa quien es o que hace tirado aquí? - Me pregunto levantando una ceja el pelinegro

Sentí el sonrojo en mis mejillas -Claro que me interesa es solo que.. - Me interrumpí, era pelirrojo, su rostro descansaba con una placida sonrisa en el, estaba sin camiseta y tenia un malla roja y negra .. Me acerque a el de manera que pareciera que iba a besarle -Hey... hum.. - Intente despertarlo - Hey..

Y entonces empezó a despertar, en el momento en que abrió sus ojos sentí el calor subiendo a mi rostro, esos ojos color miel, tenían cierto poder en mi -Etto.. Estas bien? - Pregunte sin sacar mi mirada de encima de él, abrió los ojos mas de lo que a mi respecta seria "normal".

-Que manera mas hermosa de empezar el día, despertar con una hermosa rubia a mi lado.. - Dijo el pelirrojo con sus malditos ojos dorados, en un intento de filtrar con migo.

Tobi no pudo evitar reír, maldito pelirrojo, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo -Soy hombre. - Dije con el tono de voz mas insulso que pude vocalizar, y un sonrojo en mis mejillas que llegaba a sentir, por mi mente solo pasaban maldiciones, creí estar maldiciendo mas que el maldito Hidan.

Hubo un momento de silencio, no debería saber que decir, situó su mirada en el mar.

-No piensas decir nada, pelirrojo? Créeme acabas de meterte en un enorme lió. - Dijo el maldito Tobi riendo aún mas, las ganas de meterle un puñetazo en su cara cada vez eran mas grandes.

Volvió su mirada hacia mi - Lo siento creo que aun estoy algo dormido.. - Dijo el pelirrojo después de reaccionar, se sentó en la arena, mirando hacia el mar nuevamente, parecía algo desorientado - Ehh.. Donde estoy? - Dijo cortante levantando una ceja

No entendí - Hum.. Como que donde estas? No entiendo - Dije intentando descifrar que había querido decir el ojimiel, realmente no sabia donde se encontraba?

-Estas en la playa! -Dijo el pelinegro en tono burlón

El pelirrojo miro a Tobi con desprecio, el pelinegro movió sus ojos carmesí a otro lado, por lo visto no estaba de humor para bromas, volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia mi - Etto, ummh.. - Balbuceo.

-Deidara - Le dije con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-Deidara - Asintió - Te conozco? -Pregunto dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, no muy sincera debo agregar.

-Etto, en realidad... No, solo pasaba por aquí y te vi desde la calle.. - Me sonroje, en realidad estaba mirando como dormía plácidamente en la orilla del mar, (era muy bello para ser verdad) y Tobi se percato de ello, para arrastrarme aquí. - Como te llamas?

-Etto.. umhh.. ehh.. - Volvió a balbucear frustrado.

-Sempai! Mira, mira! - Grito el pelinegro que se había alejado un poco de nosotros.

Me dirigí a donde el se encontraba señalando algo atascado en la arena, lo tome - Sasori Akasuna, 19 años, región de Japón. -Leí. Mire la foto y gire hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo que aun miraba hacia el mar, me volví a asomar donde el estaba. -Toma - Le entregue lo que parecía ser su licencia de conducir

-Ah? - Hizo una mueca, indicando que no entendía de que le estaba hablando, tomo la tarjeta, el rose de sus dedos me dio escalofríos, comenzó a leer, entonces abrió sus ojos como platos y sin decir una sola palabra dirigió una mirada melancólica a la arena debajo de él.

-Entonces, Sasori.. No recuerdas nada? - Me agache a su lado mirándolo preocupado, realmente lo estaba, no entiendo porque; lo acababa de conocer después de todo.

-Emhh, recuerdo que estaba nadando, nadando en el mar y algo me golpeo, luego solo recuerdo tu bellisimo rostro sobre mi. - Dijo dirigiendo sus dorados ojos hacia mi.

Me sonroje -Hum, te dije que soy un hombre. - Desvié la mirada como si me hubiera ofendido, al contrario me sentí genial al recibir un alago de un chico como el, espera, "un chico como el?" que rayos estoy diciendo, no me puedo dejar llevar solo por su rostro, aunque tenia que admitirlo era realmente guapo.

-Lose - Dijo el pelirrojo con una fina sonrisa en sus labios, todo su rostro parecía tallado a mano por el mejor de los escultores griegos.

Me sonroje aun mas, ya sentía el calor en mi rostro, desvié la mirada.

-Sempai, porque estas sonrojado? - Dijo el maldito pelinegro que había estado recogiendo conchas sin prestarnos ni la mas mínima atención.

Bufe, mi cara empezaba a competir con el cabello de aquel ojimiel, su melena de un color rojo manzana, era por decirlo así, una obra de arte, revuelta, pero no perdía esa impresión de prolijidad.

-Etto.. Deidara, me ayudas? - Susurro el pelirrojo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en sus labios al notar que no podía levantarse.

-Si, hum. - Pase mi brazo por debajo de su axila y lo ayude a levantarse, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, era estúpido sentir mariposas en la pansa solo por tenerlo tan cerca de mi, su cabello rosaba mi rostro, me sentí idiota - Parece que te has torcido el tobillo - Le dije con una ligera sonrisa en mis labios, en un intento de evitar que notara ese maldito sonrojo que paresia amenazarme con gritarle al mundo que era homosexual - Tendremos que llevarte al hospital. - Agregue

-No, no te preocupes yo puedo ir solo; siempre y cuando me consiga un taxi, dinero, y el conocimiento de donde se encuentra.. - Su voz iba decayendo cada vez mas, dirigió la mirada hacia el piso, parecía frustrado.

-No me hagas reir, no puedes ni caminar, Sasori no Danna! -Dije con una sonrisa realmente estúpida. Maldición, ahora si estaba a punto de su cabello, "Sasori no Danna"? que rayos pensaba cuando dije eso, ya se, nada. Tobi no parecía a ver escuchado estaba muy atontado revolviendo en la suave y beige arena a unos pasos de nosotros.

El pelirrojo levanto una ceja mientras situaba en mi su mirada, estaría pensando que soy un idiota? Lo soy, conozco a un chico lindo y solamente me dedico a hacer el ridículo frente a el, maldeci en voz baja.

-Lo siento, suelo poner sobrenombres tontos a la gente. - Explique atropelladamente antes de saber la reacción que iba a obtener por aquel descuido mio.. Nunca me había pasado, no suelo confiar en la gente a mi alrededor (no suelo hablar con la gente a mi alrededor) y este pelirrojo aparece así como de la nada y yo le tomo confianza como un idiota mas.

-Suena bien. - Dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada, junto con un sonrojo que se asomo a su mejilla. - Vamos Dei-Chan? -Dijo a tono burlón cambiando completamente de actitud.

Parecía disfrutarlo, maldito. Fruncí el ceño.

-Era una broma, vamos, llama a tu amigo, ese tarado. - Replico situando su mirada en Tobi mientras fruncía el ceño, parecía molestarle aquella presencia, querría estar a solas con migo? Que estoy pensando lo conocí hace unos treinta minutos y es hombre por mas que lo deseara con todas mis fuerzas es no se fijaría en mi.

Lalala~~~Y luego... OwO

Nunca me gustaron las salas de hospitales, ese olor a remedio, combinado con el ambiente incomodo; gente aburrida, gente preocupada, gente que falto al ultimo día de clases para llevar a un extraño al hospital?

En ese momento el pelirrojo salio del consultorio con un par de muletas hablando con una medica (una anciana, de pelo gris de lo menos interesante)quería correr hacia el y preguntarle que rayos había pasado pero él, él parecía que estuviera pasando por un momento difícil, me preocupe, nuevamente sentí la necesidad levantarme y preguntar que había pasado pero algo me detuvo de nuevo.. a Sasori, Sasori estaba llorando? De acuerdo, lo conocía hace una hora pero llorando?, no me pareció del tipo de hombres que lloran, por alguna razón ver aquellas lagrimas correr por sus mejillas me partía el corazón y alma, maldición, por que? A quien le importa si llora? Lamentablemente tenia la respuesta a eso; a mi.

Comenzó a acercarse a mi con lo que parecía un intento de sonrisa, tenia los ojos irritados, y aun se notaba el rastro de sus lagrimas, me dolió el pecho, no pude evitar preguntarme; Por que?.

-Deidara.. - Dijo el pelirrojo con un tono algo depre - Yo.. muchas gracias por todo, pero tengo cosas en que pensar, siento esto, te veré otra vez.. - Dicho eso se alejo, dejando una sensación fría en mi pecho y algo de tristeza, era extraño.

-Sempai! Que paso? pareces deprimido por algo - Dijo Tobi acercandose con un refresco que acababa de comprar en la maquina de sodas de la otra habitación.

-No es nada, voy a casa, si ves a Ino avísale que estaré allá y lo que paso, hum - Dije intentando sonreír, sin lograr buenos resultados.. Que era este dolor en el pecho..?

Me tire en la cama, se había echo tarde. Que le pasaría a Sasori? Por que lloraba? Preguntas como esas era lo único que había en mi mente, Por que no podía explicarme al menos? Por que sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho? Porque se me achicaba el corazón al recordar su rostro rompiendo en llanto?

Hum, cerré los ojos en un intento de despejar mi mente...

Deidara, deidara, deidara...

-Deidara! - Pegue un salto, ese grito si que me desperto, quien rayos me estaba gritando de esa manera? Maldición, Ino! La estúpida de mi hermana.

-Que quieres?- Dije con la voz dormida

Sin decir una palabra me señalo el reloj.. Que rayos? Salte de la cama y corrí a la puerta de la casa, ya eran las 5:30? Tanto había dormido? Maldición, iba a perder mi maldito trabajo como repartidor.

Me monte a mi moto, una Kawasaki-Ninja negra nueva, que había ganado en una rifa de la escuela, me puse el casco (igual de negro) y comencé a acelerar.. Estaba llegando tarde al trabajo Konan y Pein me matarían. Y en eso; un maldito retrasado cruzando la calle a paso tortuga, frene tan rápido como pude, casi lo paso por arriba.

-Maldito, idiota que rayos hace-Mi cuerpo se estremeció de la cabeza a mis pies, era aquel pelirrojo, ya hacia una semana desde que lo había "encontrado" en aquella playa, le costaba cruzar la calle aunque ahora solo usaba una muleta, vestía completamente de negro, una sudadera y unos pantalones rotos, todo haciendo juego con sus zapatillas igual de negras, iba mirando el suelo con una mirada nostálgica, realmente parecía deprimido, otra vez volví a sentir ese dolor punzante en mi pecho, él parecía no haberse percatado de mi presencia. -Hey.. - Lo llame con algo que tal vez podría llamarse sonrisa, no estoy seguro, sentí como la temperatura subía en mi rostro.

Levanto una ceja, me miraba como si fuera una especie de bicho raro.. Que le ocurría?

Volviendo a la realidad, tenia que llegar al trabajo, nuevamente acelere y lo perdí de vista, por que no me habría saludado? Por que llevaba esa mirada tan triste en esos hermosos ojos? Que era ese dolor en mi pecho? Según él, tenia algo importante que hacer o algo así, pero no lo volví a ver, y ahora el tiene tiempo para pasear por la ciudad. No tengo ningún poder sobre él para reprochárselo, aunque me molestaba.

-Hola.. - Dije en cuanto llegue a la piceria

-Maldita rubia, tenemos pedidos que entregar, donde ***** estuviste? - Clásica bienvenida de Hidan; Apuesto, con una melena plateada echa hacia atrás y unos ojos color lila, se encontraba en el mostrador, con el ceño fruncido, parecía que iba a explotarle una vena por el estrés. -Por Jashin, te necesitamos aquí sabias? - Replico con una mirada estresada, me sentí importante al oír esas palabras, me surgieron ganas de volver hasta afuera, repetir mi entrada y decir "Llego por quien lloraban".

Sonreí -Lo vez Pein? por eso no tenemos tantos clientes. - Le dije riendo al pelinaranja, deseando que hiciera una broma o por lo menos sonriera, me aterraba encontrarme en problemas, Pein; Tenia el pelo revuelto de un color anaranjado y unos extraño ojos, daban ganas de acercarse para descifrar el extraño color y formato, para mi desgracia cuando se cabrea es de lo peor, créanme no quieren verlo así.

-Si sigues así, a los pocos que tenemos no los podremos satisfacer. - Respondió enojado al parecer dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi, estaba en problemas. -Aunque enserio chico Jashin, pones incómodos a los clientes, con ese vocabulario, la próxima vez que te supliquen por un descuento, o vengan a quejarse intenta no mencionar las palabras "Jashin te castigara por esta falta de respeto".- Dijo en tono burlón

Pein río! Eso es! Estoy a salvo.

Konan; la novia de Pein, una mujer de 22 años peliazul, con unos ojos azules del color del mar, vino con 5 cajas de pizza.

-Toma Deidara - Dijo la ojiazul mientras me las entregaba.

Salí rápidamente y me monte en mi moto, tenia bastante trabajo.

El trabajo pasa volando o.Ó

Esta era ultima casa, ya eran las 8:30 tenia que volver a casa, mi turno ya se había pasado por media hora. Toque timbre, era una casa ridículamente grande parecía de alguien millonario, desearía tener una casa tan enorme, seguro se debe poder tener privacidad aquí, pensé, recordando aquellos momentos en los que Ino había intervenido en mi habitación sin antes avisar, sonreí, alguien se asomaba a la puerta..

-Buenas, aquí esta su pizza son $20 - Dije con una sonrisa amable (la misma rutina que tenia que repetir casa tras otra, créanme es agotador), al abrir mis ojos tal sorpresa no me esperaba.

-Así que eras tu.- Dijo el pelirrojo con una fina sonrisa.

-Eh? -Debo a ver echo una mueca, o algo por que el comenzó a reír, era una risa tan agradable, cálida, sentí nuevamente ese calor en mis mejillas.

-El de la moto de hoy, eras tú - Dijo el ojimiel sonriendo, claro antes ni te fijaste en que te salude y ahora te haces el simpático, a mi no me parece pensé para mi - No me había llegado a dar cuenta, como tenias el casco.. No puedo adivinar tu rostro sabes? - Dijo y río de nuevo, esa risa, podría pasar el resto de mi vida usándola de música de fondo, solo para mi.

Me sonroje aun mas, soy un idiota. Suspire, el tomo su pizza y me entrego los $20

-Etto.. - Balbuceo, el pelirrojo - Quieres pasar a comer algo? Creo que te debo una, ademas estoy solo.-Dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el piso, un color carmesí pareció asomarse por su mejilla, debió a ver sido mi imaginación, eso era prácticamente imposible.

-Hum, lo siento pero tengo a mi hermanita en casa, debe estar esperándome - Dije mirando el suelo, realmente estaba decepcionado, estaba perdiendo la oportunidad mas grande de mi vida..


	2. Chapter 2

**He aquí el capitulo dos, de esta historia [Sasodei] :3**

**Capitulo 2 ~ Una cita ?**

_**"**__**Tomo mi mano y comenzo a caminar, acaso estaba soñando? "**_

Suspire de nuevo sobre mi cama, aun algo atontado esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara y apareciera un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas..

_"Te gustaría salir a almorzar el sábado? conozco un lugar en el centro comercial, quiero mostrarte mi aprecio de alguna forma"_

Realmente había pasado, no lo había soñado, saldría con Sasori.. Aunque es obvio que él no lo ve como yo lo veo, él ve un almuerzo entre amigos, conocidos, esto nunca podría llamarse cita ademas solo quiere mostrarme su apre.. Recordé esas palabras que dijo antes de que me fuera..

"_Aunque lo de mostrarte mi aprecio es una especie de escusa.."_

Trataba de filtrear con migo? Estaba jugando? Que rayos pensaba? Intentaba filtrear con un hombre? Imposible.

Bufe -Maldito despertador -Dije cansado acaso no podía dejarme seguir descansando plácidamente en mi cama? Rayos son las 10, es sábado! Hum, por que puse ese maldito despertados tan..

-Deidara! - Grito Ino, mientras entraba de lo mas tranquila a mi pieza con todo el derecho del mundo y me habría las cortinas dejando entrar los malditos rayos del sol.

-Que ra- Me interrumpió

-Deidara, vamos, me dijiste que te despertara a toda costa que tenias algo importante que hacer, muévete, a la ducha! - Dijo la maldita rubia, mientras me sacaba las sabanas con las que hacia un esfuerzo por taparme la cara y volver a conciliar el sueño, quien le dio derecho de venir a mo.. Espera yo se lo di? yo se lo di! Hoy tengo mi cita con Sasori!

-Rayos, por que no lo hiciste antes, hum!- Grite mientras corría a la ducha, sin mas tiempo que perder, tenia mi primera cita con un hombre, no podía perder el tiempo, tenia que estar perfecto.

Las 12:15

Genial, estoy listo, me puse una remera negra con unos jeans color azul oscuro rotos, unas zapatillas negras, me ate mi media coleta dejando caer el mismo mechon de pelo sobre mi ojo izquierdo como todos los días..

Bien la cita es a las 12:30 no pude evitar recordar sus palabras nuevamente, era muy escalofriante:

"_Ah y Deidara, no llegues tarde, ODIO esperar"_

Bien esta decidido voy a llegar temprano

-Me voy Ino, no se te ocurra hacer nada estúpido mientras no estoy - Le dije con una mirada amenazante para que no se ocurriera traer a alguno de sus novios.

-Ufff.. Dei.. Te arreglaste, que es tan importante como para llegar a este extremo? -Pregunto dirigiendo esos ojos color cielo idénticos a los míos mirándome de arriba abajo una y otra vez con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Nada, hum - Ni yo me creí lo que acababa de decir, había sonado muy estúpido, ya le había dicho que era algo importante y ahora le decía "Nada".

-Claro -Dijo en tono sarcástico - Chau Dei, suerte en tu cita.. Espero sea apuesto.

-Gracias, lo es, hum - Debo a verme puesto a tono bordo, le respondí sin pensar, a quien engaño y nunca pienso antes de hablar hum. En el momento en que cerré la puerta Ino me miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha con lo que había logrado.

Acomode mi cabello que se había erizado un poco por el viento, mire el reloj 12:31, mi corazón se acelero, mire hacia delante y ahí estaba, no pude evitar sonrojarme, llevaba una sudadera blanca con una campera de cuero negra, unos pantalones blancos y unas zapatillas negras, parecía una apuesta estrella de rock, me sonreía de donde estaba, no pareció a verse enojado por que me aya retrasado, aunque solo fue un minuto..

-Buenas - Dije con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro que no podía ocultar, estaba demasiado feliz.

Tenia una mirada amable como si hubiera estado relajado cada minuto de su vida, me dirigió una mirada enternecedora y una hermosa sonrisa se formo en sus labios -Hola - Dijo, con esa voz melodiosa que tiene.

Volví a sentir el calor en mi rostro, tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar, acaso estaba soñando?, había tomado mi mano sonriente y empezado a caminar hacia un restaurante de comida china, me sentí en las nubes. Mi corazón estaba acelerado, ya no sabia como actuar frente a él, que de vez en cuando se dirigía a mi con una sonrisa indicándome hacia donde ir, parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad..

-Aquí estamos - Dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo, nos sentamos en una mesa del segundo piso en una ventana, era una vista preciosa, se veían un montón de parejas "normales" que caminaban igual que lo habíamos echo Sasori y Yo.

-Cuéntame de ti - Me dijo mientras dejaba su cabeza en sus dos manos, odie que soltara la mía pero no pude hacer nada, esos ojos dorados; definitivamente tenían un poder en mi..

Volví al mundo- Ah.. Etto.. Tengo 17 años, acabo de terminar la secundaria, tengo una hermana pequeña con la que vivo solo, soltero y me gusta el arte, hum, adoro el arte - Dije con una sonrisa tímida, el sonrió aun mas.

-Con que soltero eh?-Me sonroje- y te gusta el arte.. creo que nos vamos a entender - Dijo con esa fina sonrisa que suele tener y me miro para preguntar - Y.. que clase de arte te gusta? es obvio que tiene que ser la..

-Efímera! - Interrumpí casi en un alarido

-Eterna.. - Dijo tranquilo, su mirada hacia mi cambio por completo parecía que ahora me veía como su rival - Que tontería, como puede gustarte esa clase de arte, es obvio que..

-Nada es eterno, hum. - Lo interrumpi con una mirada desafiante.

-Dejando el tema, que quieres comer - Dijo mientras dirigía una mirada a la mesera que venia hacia acá.

-Hola, que desean almorzar hoy? - Dijo la empleada, era morocha, ojos verdes, bella, parecía mirar a Sasori con intenciones, el ambiente entre Sasori y yo cambio por completo, en el fondo quería decir "Es mio, así que ya para de mirarlo."

Sasori bajo su mano por debajo de aquella mesa y busco la mía para sostenerla con afecto, me sonroje por milésima vez - Yo quiero Ramen miso, vos Dei? - Pregunto dirigiéndome una mirada que hizo sonrojarme aun mas.

-Lo mismo. -Dije nervioso, la chica pareció captar el mensaje y puso una cara de asco como si hubiera visto dos bichos raros, no puedo culparla. Asintió dio media vuelta y se fue.

Sasori comenzó a reír esa risa melodiosa me hacia feliz de cierta forma, era muy hermoso en todos los aspectos..

-Dei, helado? - Pregunto el pelirrojo señalando una heladería que había a unos metros de nosotros.

-Claro, danna! - Dije sonriendo, me respondió con una igual, tomo mi mano y me llevo allá. Nunca en mi vida me había divertido tanto..

-Dei!- Grito el ojimiel desde el mostrador, cuando logro llamar mi atención pregunto- De que quieres?

-Elige tu! -Le grite mientras miraba el cielo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando..

-Oe~ Dei~ -Llamo el pelirrojo, entonces volví al mundo -Toma -Dijo con esa sonrisa que tan fácilmente hacia que se me acelerara el corazón.

-Gracias,hum. Vainilla? - Pregunte levantando una ceja.

-Que? No te gusta? - Pregunto a tono preocupado.

-No, es mi favorito, hum! -Quería que volviera a sonreir

-Que bueno - Se formo nuevamente esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, que me hacia sentir que estaba en otro mundo.

-Amh, Dei, tienes... - El acerco su mano hacia mi rostro y roso mi labio con su pulgar sacando un poco de vainilla, no hace falta que lo diga pero casi quedo en coma, volvió su mano hacia el y chupo su dedo, era a lo que se llama un beso indirecto? Que tontería, tengo que parar de hacer esto, parecía una niña. Sonrío, entonces ese hermoso momento fue interrumpido, un teléfono sonaba, el ojimiel retiro el teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta, me hizo una seña para que lo disculpara y atendió, lo veía a lo lejos, dando vueltas en círculos, parecía estar discutiendo con alguien, colgó. Dirigió una mirada frustrada hacia mi, no parecían ser exactamente buenas noticias, mas bien algo andaba mal.

-Dei, lo siento pero, debo irme, surgió algo importante - Dijo el pelirrojo borrando su hermosa sonrisa y dirigiéndome una mirada que me decía "Gomenasai".. Sentí ese dolor punzante en el pecho que empezaba a hacerse mas frecuente, que seria?

-Esta bien, Danna, entiendo.. debes irte ya? Si quieres te llevo, hum - Dije con una mirada distraída, en realidad moría por llevarlo.

-En serió? No sabes cuanto te lo agradecería - Dijo sonriendo de nuevo, esa sonrisa me aliviaba, quisiera robarla y guardarla en una caja de cristal para que toda la vida llenara el vacío de mi corazón.

-Bien! - Esta vez fui yo el que lo tome de la mano, lo lleve hasta el estacionamiento, saque de adentro de mi moto el casco que siempre usaba Ino, se lo pase me puse el mio y le indique que se subiera.

Arrancamos, en el momento de acelerar nada pudo hacerme sentir mejor que cuando, me rodeo con sus brazos abrazándome.. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Y esto es todo por ahora pronto *-*

Sera amor? Sera amistad? Arte? OwO

Pronto lo sabremos *-*


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola :O Sii el tercero, estoy muy inspirada *-* Espero les guste! :B**

**Capitulo 3 ~ Tal dolor**

_**"Un dolor punzante se situó en mi pecho al ver aquella mirada tan agobiante que se dirigía al suelo"**_

-Deidara! - Grito Ino para avisar que bajara

-Ya voy!

Al bajar me encontré con una escena imperdonable - Ino! Que rayos haces vestida así? - Exclame haciendo una escena de escándalo.

-Tu dijiste que venia Sasuke.. - Dijo con una voz enternecedora y seductora, Tobi callo al piso con una hemorragia nasal a Itachi no pareció incomodarle, Itachi era el primo de Tobi, tenia el pelo negro y largo se hacia una coleta baja, ojos color carmesí, como todos los Uchija, apuesto.

-No! Yo dije que venían "los Uchija" nunca mencione a Sasuke! Sal de aquí *****! - Le grite sacado de las casillas, maldita pendeja, nunca aprenderá. Hacia que me pareciera a Hidan.

-Bien - Dijo refunfuñando y se fue a la cocina, cada vez que daba un paso su pollera ondulaba y se le veía el trasero.

Itachi se agacho a ayudar a Tobi, yo lo miraba con aire reprobatorio, aunque no podía culparlo, yo era mucho mas apuesto pero Ino se me parecía.

-Tienes una hermana muy suelta, eh - Dijo el pelilargo riendo

Bufe- Ni me lo digas, hum - Todavía tenia rabia por esa estúpida escena de mi hermana, sabia que tenia una obsesión con ese tal Sasuke, pero no pensé que llegaría a tales extremos.

-Lo siento sempai - Dijo Tobi que parecía estar avergonzado y lamentarse por su reacción - Tobi no es un buen chico- Dijo mientras miraba el suelo.

-No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que Ino es una mala chica - Eso sonó muy mal, note el sonrojo de Tobi de nuevo, diablos que mocosa tan problemática.

-De todos modos, quieres salir o quedarte aquí, Deidara? - Pregunto el pelilargo

Eche una mirada a la cocina y note que Ino había comenzado a cocinar -Huyamos de aquí, hum - Proclame

~Y luego :O

-Sempai, sempai, tengo hambre comamos algo! - Me grito Tobi en el oído que ya comenzaba a zumbarme, le golpie en la cabeza.

-Bueno, hum! Pero no me grites en el oído! - Le grite en el suyo sobandome el mio

-Ya paren ustedes dos - Itachi nos golpeo a los dos en frente con dos de sus dedos, dolía y era molesto, Tobi empezó a sobarse ahora la frente - Vamos a tomar un helado -Proclamo dirigiéndose hacia la heladería como si fuese la reina de Inglaterra.

No pude notar que era la misma heladería en la que había estado con Sasori, recordé el momento donde roso mis labios con su dedo, me sonroje, había pasado tiempo de que ya no lo veía, que era esta sensación de vació? Parecía extrañarle.

-Sempai, en que piensa? - Se dirigió el pelinegro hacia mi con una voz picarona.

-En nada Tobi, hum - Dije desviando la mirada y empece a caminar como un robot a la heladería.- Apresúrate Tobi que luego tengo que trabajar! - Grite, el pelinegro corrió hasta la puerta, Itachi pidió los helados de cada uno, nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo y sabia mis gustos.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos, recordaba la hermosa tarde que había pasado con Sasori, primero comimos en el restaurante de comida china, luego dimos un paseo (tomados de la mano todo el tiempo), luego fuimos a la heladería y lo lleve a su casa, las palabras que me dirigió en ese entonces resonaban en mi cabeza;

"_No me preguntes cuando lo harás y como, simplemente me veras."_

Luego se había metido a su casa sonriendo sin mas que decir, me había dejado atontado.

-SEMPAI! - Volvió a gritarme el pelinegro en el oído, que ya no servia para nada

-QUE! - Le grite sacado de las casillas

-Como "que" te pregunte a que hora tenias que trabajar, son las 04:45 - Dijo sonriendo como un verdadero tonto debo decir.

-Hum, a las 05:00 - Respondí de lo mas tranquilo, los dos me miraron atónitos.

-Ahh.. Deidara, te das cuenta donde estas no? - Dijo Itachi algo nervioso y al mismo tiempo confundido.

-Ah? - Mire a mi alrededor, había llegado a su "casa" mas bien mansión sin darme cuenta, había pasado el tiempo y mi helado? ni recuerdo haberlo comido- Maldición! Lo había olvidado! - Me arroje a Itachi - Por favor llévame hasta mi casa, necesito mi moto para trabajar! Si no llego a horario a mi trabajo me despedirán - Le dije con la mejor cara de perrito que creí poder hacer, Itachi situó sus ojos carmesí en mi, mirándome con.. creo que era cariño.

Bufo-Como negarme a esos malditos ojos celestes que me suplican -Dijo el pelilargo desviando la mirada hacia Tobi, parecía a verse sonrojado, eso era extraño.

Baje de mi moto de lo mas tranquilo mire el reloj, las cinco en punto, entre a la pizzeria para comenzar con mi trabajo..

- Así que hoy se te dio por llegar temprano - Dijo el pelinaranja sonriendo desde una mesa donde miraba televisión, parecía feliz de que lo hubiera echo - Hidan aun no llega así que puedes relajarte.

Suspire, la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de trabajar, lo único que rondaba en mi cabeza era su nombre, esa sonrisa bellisima y sus ojos como soles.. Nuevamente me perdí en mis pensamientos, fantasías diría yo, era divertido, recordando su mano que estrellaba la mía, mientras me dirigía una sonrisa y se echaba a correr..

-RUBIA ESTÚPIDA! - Ya era la maldita tercera vez que me gritaban en el oído en el día, estúpido Hidan

-QUE! - Le grite enojado por su forma de llamar mi atención

-Como que "que" rubia estúpida, Konan te esta llamando para que hagas tu trabajo de ***** , hazme caso o Jashin te castigara! - Chillo nuevamente

-Okey, okey - Dije sobandome el oído y me dirigí hacia Konan que me esperaba con un par de Pizzas

-Déjalo pobresito, esta enamorado - Dijo la peliazul riendo, me sonroje y desvíe la mirada mientras cogía las pizzas y me dirigía a mi moto..

~Y el trabajo paso volando.. DE NUEVO. xD

Al fin la ultima casa pensé mientras me dirigía en moto, las calles me parecían conocidas, aunque no era de extrañarme trabajo todos los malditos fines de semana y llevo miles de pizzas a todos lados.. En ese momento me di cuenta porque me parecían tan conocidas.. Mire el papel para asegurarme y si, la era. Toque el timbre, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarce, sentía que iba a salirse de mi..

Y ahí estaba -Hola chico repartidor - Dijo en tono burlón, tenia una camiseta color chocolate con unos jeans negros y zapatillas negras también, parecía gustarle ese color, le sentaba bien, a quien engaño, todo le quedaba de maravilla.

Bufe- En realidad no querías la pizza verdad? - Le dije mientras levantaba una ceja

-Claro que si - Dijo riendo, me sonroje - Para comerla contigo - Dijo a tono tranquilo el pelirrojo, que me miraba con de arriba abajo una y otra vez con una sonrisa.

-No están tus padres ni nada verdad? - Dije rascándome mi cabeza avergonzado

Un dolor punzante se situó en mi pecho al ver aquella mirada tan agobiante que se dirigía al suelo, había dicho algo malo? El dolor aumento, pareció avercele asomado una lagrima en sus ojos dorados que fueron opacados por la oscuridad, levanto su mirada hacia mi, dolió aun mas..

-Mis padres están.. - susurro el pelirrojo

No pude soportarlo mas, mis piernas se doblaron y caí al piso, comencé a agarrarme fuertemente el pecho ¿que era este dolor?, me estaba destruyendo por dentro, le dirigí una mirada agonizante al pelirrojo, que me miraba atónito con aun unas lagrimas en sus ojos que comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, era doloroso.. "_Dei, dei_" escuchaba como me llamaba abrazándome contra su pecho, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, saco un teléfono de su bolsillo y comenzó a gritar al de la otra linea, o al menos parecía que gritaba, en realidad no lo oía pero por su expresión supuse que lo hacia..

Sus lagrimas caían en mi, todo empezó a dar vueltas, el me gritaba con dolor.. La oscuridad se apodero de mi, solo escuchaba a alguien que sollozaba y decía "_Dei, quédate conmigo, por favor.." cada vez era mas distante aquella voz que se quebraba aun mas.._


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA! :D He aquí el 4/6 :B**

**Capitulo 4 ~ De que rayos hablan!**

_**"Ino se echo a llorar de nuevo, Sasori puso una mano sobre su cara como si todavía no quisiera creerlo, en la habitación había silencio"**_

Una luz blanca se veía algo distante, había muerto? Maldición Ino no sobreviviría a esto, como pude a verla abandonado, Sasori nunca que dije mis sentimientos, Tobi, mi mejor amigo, extrañare su risa y gritos... Esto no podía estar pasándome.. Por que yo? Tenia tanto por que vivir.. Ademas que había sucedido? Maldición no recuerdo..

La luz comenzó a aclararse, entonces lo percibí, era una lampara, donde estaba? el hospital? gruñí intentando levantarme..

Entonces lo vi, Sasori estaba dormido en una silla alado de mi junto con Tobi e Ino, los ojos de los tres estaban irritados y tenían unas enormes ojeras tal como las de Itachi.. Sasori comenzó a abrir los ojos..

-Deidara! No, no te levantes! -Grito desesperado, se levanto de un salto se dirigió hasta mi cama y me acomodo la almohada asiendo que volviera a acostarme - Tienes que descansar - Me dijo mirándome preocupado, que estaba pasando, porque me trataban como si estuviera muriendo o hubiera estado por morir, que rayos estaba pasando!

Con la poca fuerza que tenia - Saso.. ri- Susurre

-Estoy aquí- Me dijo frotando mi mejilla con cariño

Volví a hundirme en la oscuridad.. Sentí como gente sollozaba a mi alrededor.. Sasori parecía estar reclamando algo por el tono de su voz, Ino gemía tristemente..

-Ino.. -Susurre sin fuerzas con los ojos aun cerrados, sentí como ella tomaba con sus húmedas manos la mía - No.. no llo-res.. - Le dije intentando sonreír, abrí un poco mis ojos, me rompía el corazón ver el rastro de sus lagrimas, eche una mirada a la puerta y Sasori aun me miraba preocupado junto con Tobi.. Que pasaba? Por que lloraban? O lo habían echo? Algo estaba mal, eso estaba claro, pero que?

-Dei... - Susurro Ino y me abrazo de golpe, gruñí. -Lo siento -Dijo separandoce de mi, se mordió el labio para evitar sollozar.

"Estoy bien" Quisiera a ver podido pronunciar aquellas palabras pero un nudo se armo en mi garganta sin dejar que salieran, la abrase, me agradaba verlos a todos.. Puesto a que no había muerto, estaba feliz, después de todo no tenia razón para morir o eso pensaba..

Entro el medico que había estado discutiendo con Sasori antes, me miro con desdén -Debería decirle esto a tu tutor, pero puesto a que no lo tienen.. Deidara, tienes un tumor en el corazón- Dijo sin la menor pizca de sensibilidad, Ino se echo a llorar de nuevo, Sasori puso una mano sobre su cara como si todavia no quisiera creerlo, en la habitación había silencio, Tobi miro al suelo..

Le hice una seña con la mano al medico indicándole que se acercara para decirle algo, cuando me percate de que nadie pudiera oírme..

Bufe -Si tanto sabe de esto, hubiera preferido que sacara a mi hermanita menor de la habitación antes de decirlo - Le dije con la voz ronca, como si quisiera hacer que se sintiera mal por ello, el medico trago de manera en que todos en la habitación se percataron de ello, le dirigió una mirada a Ino, estaba echa un desastre toda despeinada, sus ojos estaban irritados y llenos de lagrimas, Sasori poso su mirada en el medico, como si estuviera acusándolo, como si hubiera oído lo que dije, el medico acomodo su bata y pidió que todos se retiraran de la habitación por que debía descansar, maldito idiota, acaso pretendía que me durmiera plácidamente en la cama como si no estuviera pasando nada? Era un idiota.

Tosí lo mas fuerte que pude, todos se dieron vuelta a mirarme excepto el medico que ya había salido de la habitación, extendí un brazo como pude y sonreí. Tobi y Ino se acercaron a abrasarme, ambos a la vez, mire a Sasori que miraba el suelo algo desanimado, aprovechando que no me prestaba atención, les susurre al oído que me dejaran un rato a solas con Sasori, ambos asintieron y salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Sasori me dirigió una mirada que parecía contener toda su tristeza, se acerco y me acaricio la mejilla intentando forzar una sonrisa en su rostro..

Le hice una seña para que se acercara y lo bese, tenia que hacerlo antes de perder mi oportunidad, el beso se prolongo, sus labios eran tan suaves y bellos como lo esperaba, no tenían comparación con la chica que me habían obligado a besar el año pasado en un juego, este beso me acababa de llevar a las nubes, nos separamos por falta de aire..

Le dirigí una sonrisa y me miro con ternura

-Dei yo.. Te amo - Dijo mientras frotaba mi mejilla con cariño, todo era perfecto, excepto por la camilla de hospital y que me dolía todo el cuerpo, pequeños detalles..

A la semana todo parecía estar intentando volver a la normalidad, bueno a la "normalidad".. Ahora tenia un novio con el que compartía hermosos momentos mientras pudiera, era mas feliz de lo que podía llegar a imaginar, Ino había recuperado casi del todo su animo, gracias a dios uno de sus novios logro ayudarla y creo que llego su corazón aparte, yo bueno ademas de novio, ahora estaba terminando con mi reposo de la semana, pronto podría levantarme, volver a trabajar, etc...

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió - Ino te dije que recordaras tocar! - Rezongué, Desvié la mirada al darme cuenta quien en realidad estaba entrando.

-Hey! No me confundas con tu hermana, me voy a ofender - Dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba a la orilla de mi cama con un vaso de agua.

Me acomode para sentarme, se inclino hacia mi y me beso la frente, me sonroje, me entrego el vaso de agua.. Lo vacié.

-Que haces aquí? - Le pregunte mientras me estiraba para dejar el vaso sobre la mesa de luz.

Levanto una ceja - Acaso tengo que dar excusas para visitarte? Si quieres me voy - Dijo fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Hum, no, solo preguntaba.. - Susurre, en realidad me encantaba que viniera siempre y cuando no comenzara a..

-Y.. ya lo decidiste ? -Pregunto con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.. siempre y cuando no comenzara a hablar de ese tema. Fruncí el ceño

-No quiero hablar de eso, hum - Dije con la voz ronca y desvíe la mirada hacia la puerta

-Vamos Dei, si no lo decides nunca te pondrán en la maldita lista - Rezongo mientras me tomaba del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Esa es la idea, hum. Y por mas que lo decidiera, tienes idea cuantos hay en esa lista? Ademas no quiero sacrificar el cuerpo de alguien solo para prolongar mi vida.. - Dije dirigiendo mis ojos azules hacia el con algo de tristeza.

-Porque eres tan terco? - Rezongo de nuevo devolviendo la mirada con tristeza.

Bufe, no pensaba cambiar de opinión, sabia perfectamente que me quedaba un mes nada mas, pero me resultaba repugnante arrancarle el corazón a alguien solo para sobrevivir - No voy a cambiar de opinión, hum -Dije desviando la mirada nuevamente, note por el rabillo de mis ojos como los suyos se llenaban de lagrimas.

- Cre-crees que me gusta pensar que solo te queda un mes de vida? -Su voz se quebraba cada vez mas - Me duele, dei, por favor.. - Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, sonreí, lleve mi mano hacia el y le limpie la mejilla.

-Me amas? - Le pregunte sonriendo

Levanto su mirada - Todavía no te enteras? - Me dijo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos ahora cristalinos por las lagrimas.

Fruncí el ceño también -Me gusta que me lo repitas.. - le susurre al oído y lo bese, esos labios no podría olvidarlos nunca, eran lo mejor que me había pasado.. Nos separamos. - Esta bien, lo haré, pero no creo que llegue a nada con esto, hay mucha gente antes que yo..

El me dirigió una mirada preocupante - Vivirás por mucho mas tiempo - Dijo con voz tierna y sonrío, quise saber que le hacia decir eso con las palabras tan firmes, que cruzaba por su cabeza?

-Esta Ino? - Pregunte mirando hacia la puerta, sonrío, esa sonrisa basto para abalanzarme hacia él..

_Fue una mirada,_

_un frenesí de besos,_

_una lujuria de sentimientos._

_Fue un instante sin fin,_

_sin tiempo para soñar._

_Y entonces despertamos,_

_... y seguimos amándonos.~_

Los días pasan pero no hay noticias, la lista rebalsa, Sasori e Ino se sienten frustrados, yo no puedo darme el lujo de decir que no pero recuerdo esas palabras..

_"__Vivirás por mucho mas tiempo.."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 ~ Cirugía**

_**"Lo odie por pensar de esa forma, estúpido."**_

No se escuchaba ni una sola palabra, un solo ruido, claro eran malas noticias, el ambiente era malo, nos sentíamos frustrados, Sasori suspiro.

- Yo me someteré a la cirugía - Dijo mirando fijamente al doctor parecía muy decidido. - Es posible no?

-QUE? - No pude evitar gritar, que estaba pensando al decir eso. Viendo el ambiente entre nosotros él se limito a solo asentir.

Mientras caminábamos a su casa, el silencio se apodero de nosotros, al llegar a la puerta, el saco sus llaves, no podía soportarlo mas.

-Sasori! Que quisiste decir con eso en el hospital? - Le pregunte mientras miraba como habría la puerta, no soportaba este silencio. - SASORI! Respondeme! -Grite

-Justo lo que dije. - Respondió cortante - Me someteré a cirugía, no pienso dejar que mueras, no pienso dejar que al-

Lo interrumpí -Nunca sacrificaría tu vida por la mía, ya me parecía demasiado sacrificar el cuerpo de alguien muerto por ella! No pienso dejar que lo hagas. - Grite en el vestíbulo que hizo eco de mis palabras, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas - Me reuso a dejar que mueras por mi. - Dije con una voz lastimera

-Deidara! - Me grito - Tienes una hermana pequeña, piensas abandonarla? Dejarla mas sola de lo que ya se podría sentir? Enserio piensas hacerlo? - Grito, sus ojos que parecían soles, se nublaron.

No quería dejarla sola pero no podía permitir que Sasori hiciera algo como esto. -Y tu? Que hay de tus padres? Crees que a ellos no les dolerá? Crees que lo aceptaran? - Le grite igual que él lo hacia.

Miro hacia abajo, apretó sus puños como si estuviera soportando el mas terrible dolor y volvió a mirarme a los ojos -Mis.. Mis padres están muertos! Y yo.. yo no pienso dejar que alguien mas al que amo muera! No pienso permitirlo! - Grito sollozando, parecía muy dolido..

Me quede atónito, no sabia que decir..Por esto es que siempre había evitado el tema? El silencio en la habitación se prolongo, solo se oían algunos gemidos de aquel pelirrojo.. Me acerque lentamente, tome su mentón y le levante el rostro - Sasori..

Me miro con dolor - Yo.. no quiero que te vallas no lo soportaría. No es agradable cuando alguien deja este vació en ti.. -Volvió a mirar hacia abajo, otra lagrima resbalo sobre su mejilla.

Sonreí, lleve mi mano nuevamente a su rostro y le limpie su mejilla - Mírame, hum - Le dije con un mas tono calmado, me dirigió una mirada triste, podía ver en sus ojos ese niño dentro de él, que se escondía en la oscuridad y lloraba llamando a sus padres en la enorme soledad- Yo nunca te dejaría, y te aseguro que tus padres tampoco lo hicieron - Le susurre mirándolo con ternura -Están aquí - Le dije con una sonrisa mientras le tocaba el pecho.

No dijo nada volvió su mano hasta su pecho, pareció quedarse pensativo.

-Yo, me voy a casa, Ino me espera.. Te amo - Dicho eso cerré la puerta y me encamine a casa.

Suspire nuevamente mientras miraba el techo, lo odie por pensar de esa forma, estúpido. Como podía llegar a creer que yo podría vivir pensando que me estrego su corazón, su vida, como podía pensar que podría seguir viviendo aun sin el? Nunca podría lograrlo, salir adelante sin él...

Cerré mis ojos intentando despejar mi mente, aun quedaban 5 días, aun podía ocurrir un milagro, podía ocurrir un milagro...

-Sempai~ - Llamo el pelinegro mientras me entregaba un helado, volví a este mundo, intente sonreír, no pude. Nos sentamos en un banco en el parque.-Animate sempai - Insistió, enserio pensaba poder animarme? Esta vez le sonreí.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio

Dirigió su mirada al piso - Sempai tu.. tu vas a dejarte morir? - Dijo mientras su voz se quebraba, note las lagrimas caer en la tierra, Tobi..

-Tobi - Dije llamando su atención, me dirigió una mirada llena de lagrimas, no quería verlo así. - Yo no moriré, hum... Estoy seguro.. estoy seguro de que ocurrirá un milagro. Viviré, hum. -Le sonreí - Tengo que estar ahí para que no te metas en problemas no?-Dije para ver si lograba animarlo, Tobi sonrío, me sentí aliviado, sus lagrimas se siguieron arrastrando por sus mejillas.

¿Que acababa de hacer?

Le había dicho a Tobi que viviría, le había prometido que estaría ahí para él, me sentía horrible, tampoco podía morir y dejar a Ino sola, no era lo correcto, pero dejar que Sasori muriera por mi tampoco era lo correcto, nunca seria lo correcto, que debía hacer?mañana me internaran, pasar mis dos últimos días en el hospital, definitivamente no sonaba muy prometedor.

Suspire y mire el techo de mi habitación con un aire agobiante, que haría? Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, no veía a Sasori ya hace dos días, lo extrañaba, sentía como el dolor en mi pecho crecía, empezaba a acostumbrarme a el. Suspire de nuevo, me levante decidido a salir a caminar, le eche un grito a Ino avisándole de esto, y me lance hacia la calle, con la pequeña esperanza de que algo me salvara, algo sucedería, algo cambiaría mi vida, literalmente la cambiaría..

Sonó mi teléfono, con la esperanza de que fuera Sasori lo saque rápidamente del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y me fije en el identificador de llamadas, era otro numero completamente desconocido, atendí.

Al escuchar las palabras que se oían desde la otra linea, mis lagrimas se escurrieron por mis mejillas y se me callo el teléfono al piso, sonreí y me encamine por el camino del que había salido.

Al hablar con Ino ella también comenzó a sollozar de alegría, me tire a la cama dirigiendo varias estúpidas sonrisas al techo de mi habitación, estaba feliz, finalmente había ocurrido lo que esperaba, recordaba esas palabras una y otra ves;

_"Deidara, hemos encontrado un perfecto donante para ti"_

Recordé a Sasori, marque su numero rápidamente, sonó tres veces y respondió.

-Dei? - Se escucho desde la otra linea una fina voz que parecía susurrar.

-Sasori! ENCONTRARON UN DONANTE! - Grite a mas no poder en el teléfono.

Sasori gruño al teléfono - Que bueno Dei - Dijo tranquilo - Asegurarte de que yo no termine necesitando que alguien me done un tímpano si?- Dijo riendo, aunque no era la misma, parecía distinta aquella risa, algo nervioso quizás.

-Te veo mañana en el hospital, me operaran a las diez - Sonreía aun sabiendo que no podía verme, era tan feliz, podría seguir pasando tiempo junto a el, el resto de mi vida si era posible.

Sentí como mordió su labio - Lo siento Dei, tengo un asunto que resolver, te veo el viernes si?

- Claro hum, nos vemos..

-Te amo - Dijo el desde la otra linea, sollozaba, debía estar emocionado, hum.

-Hum, Yo igual - Corte

Mire hacia el techo con la impresión de que algo no estaba de todo bien, ignore aquella sensación en mi estomago y cerré los ojos para despejar mi mente, me hundí en mis sueños..

_.. Todo estaba oscuro, solo se escuchaba a alguien que balbuceaba __**"Te esperare.."**__,__intente buscarlo en la oscuridad, pude notar que era una voz conocida, su presencia desapareció en las sombras sin a ver llegado a siquiera enterarme de quien se trataba.. Volví a oír que me llamaba nuevamente, era una voz distinta "Dei, dei, dei"..._

-Dei.. - Era Ino que me llamaba desde el marco de mi pieza, había cambiado por completo de actitud desde ayer en la noche, se podía ver el miedo de perderme en sus ojos.. Comenzó a abrir las cortinas dejando que los rayos de sol entraran..

-Que hora es? hum - Balbucee desde abajo de las sabanas.

-Hora de levantarse, ve a la ducha, te espera un largo día - Dijo mientras situaba sus ojos en mi, se veía la enorme preocupación que tenia su corazón, sus ojos se nublaron y dirigió la mirada hacia el piso.

Me acerque a ella, le levante el rostro y comenzó a llorar, la abrace.

-Tengo miedo - Susurro sollozando en mi pecho.

-Todo ira bien.. - Le dije para complacerla, a decir verdad también tenia miedo pero, no podía darme el lujo de demostrarlo..

Llegamos al hospital, me dirigieron a una habitación en la que hicieron que nuevamente me recostara, me pusieron el suero, mi medico me hizo una seña indicando que faltaba poco.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 ~ Mi corazon?**

_**"Maldición, ¿por qué? Desearía nunca haberte encontrado."**_

La oscuridad se apodero de mi, sentí como alguien tomaba mi mano, podría jurar que había sido Sasori...

_"Dei.." Alguien estaba pronunciando mi nombre a lo lejos, su voz era muy cálida, me hacia sentir como si me dieran los rayos de sol, se escuchaban risas, melodiosas, hermosas, perfectas, estaría bagando en mis recuerdos..?_

_Alguien me esta llamando.. quien es? "Dei.. Dei.." seguí aquella sombra que se alejaba sin decir nada mas, entonces desapareció en la oscuridad y el viento susurro "Sonríe".._

La luz! Era la de la muerte o una lampara de nuevo? Ya había cometido ese error al confundirlas una vez.. La luz se aclaro, una especie de alivio se esparció por mi cuerpo, casi todo mi cuerpo, mi estomago, aun sentía ese mal presentimiento en mi..

Suspire llamando la atención de todos en la habitación, Ino corrió a abrazarme, gruñí con dolor, la abrace también, eche una mirada a Tobi que se tallaba los ojos con una enorme sonrisa.. -Sa.. Sasori.. - Susurre casi sin fuerzas..

En la habitación hubo un silencio que me aterrorizo, ¿por qué no decían nada?, esto no me podría estar pasando.. Sentí como todo empezaba a darme vueltas..

Tobi se acerco a mi y estiro su mano; donde tenia una carta - No la abrimos, es de Sasori san - Dijo mirándome con.. lastima?

Abrí el sobre y comencé a leer;

_"Querido Dei:_

_Primero que nada; Te lo dije, vivirás por mucho tiempo.._

_Y.. lo siento mucho pero, no podría dejar que murieras, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, no iba a hablar contigo de lo que pensaba hacer, sabia que no lo aceptarías, por favor deja de llorar, vive esta vida, con felicidad, sonríe y sigue, se que tu puedes, yo no hubiera podido, este corazón.. es tuyo, tu lo sanaste con tu amor, el día en que me encontraste, al día anterior habían fallecido mis padres, yo había huido a la playa y me había puesto a Surfear, esperaba morir en el intento, pero no sucedió, cuando desperté, supe que tu eras la razón por la que no había sucedido, no lo recordaba debido a que aun estaba en Shock y por lo tanto; mi mente en blanco. Dios no me dejaría desperdiciar mi vida, y puso a alguien como tu enfrente de mi.. Dei por favor, no te enojes conmigo.. Tu, trajiste palabras a mi eterna felicidad._

_Te esperare... _

_Te ama; Sasori, siempre lo haré.."_

Mis lagrimas no paraban de caer, Maldición, ¿por que? Desearía nunca haberte encontrado, por que tenias que hacer esto?

_"por favor deja de llorar"_

Esa linea resonó en mi cabeza..

_"S_onríe y sigue, se que tu puedes_"_

Qué te hace pensar que es tan fácil? Por qué lo hiciste?

Grite dolido, no podía creerlo, por que pasaba esto..

Una sonrisa dolida se dibujo en mi rostro y mire hacia arriba

Esto es lo que quieres? Me pregunte mientras otra de mis lagrimas resbalaba por mi mejilla, sentí como el viento la corrió..

_"Si, eso es lo que quiero"_

Estaba 100% seguro de que había sido Sasori, sus manos ásperas como la arena pero delicadas como el viento..

Sonreí de manera enternecedora, quería decirle _"Yo tambien te amo" _y..

**1 mes despues.. ~**

-Adiós Deidara-Sempai! - Grito el pelinegro mientras me alejaba de la universidad, lo salude con la mano

Al llegar a casa me recibió Ino con una gran sonrisa, se la devolví y me dirigí a mi habitación, me senté en el escritorio y empece a escribir.

Ya paso un mes desde aquello, todo iba de maravilla, no me sentía solo, siempre era como si me estuviera observando cuidadosamente cada uno de mis movimientos..

Me levante de la silla, le grite a Ino indicándole que iba a salir, tome mi moto y acelere.

Al llegar al cementerio me sentí bien, pedí al cuidador pasar, me dirigí a donde se encontraba Sasori.

Dirigí una mirada de ternura a aquella tumba donde descansaba el cuerpo de mi amado, deje una carta, le indique al cuidador que nadie debía llevarcela.

_"Querido Sasori:_

_Muchas cosas han cambiado, ahora voy a la universidad de arte en la que me becaron, todo va bien, al fin decidí decirte lo que pensé el día en el que moriste no solo era un "Yo también te amo" también quería retomar aquella conversación que dejamos en el restaurante chino, recuerdas? Yo quise decir que; __**"Nada físico es eterno pero, los sentimientos permanecen en uno por el resto de la eternidad" **__Vivo con el deseo de encontrarte de nuevo aquí algún día, lo sabre cuando te vea y mi corazón se acelere._

_Entonces, Hasta pronto.. Deidara. _

_P.D. Te amare eternamente."_

Me aleje de aquel cementerio con una sonrisa que esperaba conservar eternamente, solo para complacerle..

**Fin.. ?**

**...**

He aquí el final de esta historia, espero que aya cumplido con sus expectativas OwO

Adios :D


End file.
